Random, Insane and Terribly OOC Occurances
by Damson of the Rhee
Summary: Don't blame me. I'm just an insomniac. But, if you're up for some laughs...


Disclaimer: Damson owns what? NOTHING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, except your soul! MWUBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bow, SLAVES BOW!  
  
Yes, I do know how terribly OOC the characters are. That's why it's called Random Insane and Terribly OOC Occurances with Gundam Boys  
  
Weird pairings as well ^^ Enjoy. Written at 4:30 AM, baby!  
  
Random Insane and Terribly OOC Occurances With Gundam Boys  
  
Occurance 1: Mmmm... Cool Whip  
  
Quatre: *humming Cool Whip advertising song*  
  
Trowa: Hn.  
  
Quatre: *evil grin*  
  
Trowa: O_O Hn.  
  
Quatre: My turn to play... *snicker snicker*  
  
Trowa: Hnnnn... *eye twitches*  
  
Quatre: *grabs chains, fuzzy blue handcuffs, leather straps and lots of Cool Whip--still humming advertising song*  
  
Trowa: *turns on heel, starts to run*  
  
Quatre: No, puppy. *grabs and pulls towards room*  
  
Loud "HN!!!!"'s can be heard. Then, someone running through a wall followed by loud clinking of chains and lots of footsteps.  
  
Teehee ^^  
  
~~  
  
Occurance DOS!: Ladies... They die.  
  
Relena: *skipping around happily in her pretty gown, ready to go to a baaaaall* Heero Heero Heero Heero! I'm so happy, Heero.  
  
A loud explosion is heard.  
  
Out of the smoke comes a figure.  
  
Heero: What do you want, you colossal bother?  
  
Relena: Why are you not dressed up! *makes fuss over Heero's ash-covered body* (a/n: *drooool*)  
  
Heero: Get away, Woman.  
  
Relena: Well, at least you know what I am.  
  
Heero: AWAY I SAY! *takes out giant fly swatter* AWAY!  
  
Relena: SMEEP! *runs*  
  
~~  
  
Occurance san: 'Nuff said.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Thump.  
  
Scream.  
  
Thump.  
  
Moan.  
  
Random explosive going off.  
  
Thump, thump.  
  
Quatre: Do they ever stop? *sigh*  
  
Thump.  
  
Heero: No.  
  
THUMP THUMP THUMP (random noise that would sound remotely like Trowa here but with a bit of gurgling effect)  
  
Wufei: *comes in, hears noises, grabs tea cup, fills with tea, turns and walks away* I don't want to know.  
  
Quatre and Heero: Likewise.  
  
~~  
  
Occurance Four: Zechs and Stuffs  
  
Duo: *rougish smile* Hey, Hee-chan.  
  
Heero: Yes?  
  
Duo: How much JellO do you have?  
  
Heero: A good amount.  
  
Duo: What flavor?  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Heero: Raspberry and the blue stuff.  
  
Duo: Do you know how much fun it would be to do that to Zechs? *speaking of unnamed plan... (a/n: you all know what it is, dun ya? If not--read Icka M. Cheif's Candy story. Reference: Jello)  
  
Heero: You...  
  
Duo: Grab the JellO and meet me at Zech's hanger in half an hour.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
LATER THE NEXT DAY  
  
Zechs: OH MY DEAR GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HANGER!? *holds up clothes hanger*  
  
Zechs: *weeping* I SAID NO MORE! NO MORE RASPBERRY AND BLUE JELLO! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN -LIME-!?  
  
Insane laughter from the authoress esnues.  
  
~~  
  
Occurance *holds up hand, displaying all fingers on the hand* THIS MUCH!!: Menchi?  
  
Wufei is stranded on a deserted island.   
  
He has a knife, and a fork.  
  
Insert little white dog.  
  
Wufei's Brain: Menchi, Excel Saga. Category: FOOD.  
  
Wufei holds up knife and fork.  
  
Menchi... runs.  
  
Wufei follows.  
  
Wufei runs into tree.  
  
Menchi keeps running... swims to mainland, runs to Excel and nuzzles her.  
  
Excel is less scarry than a hungry Wufei.  
  
~~  
  
Occurance 532429874357 (just kidding, Occurance 6): Duo + Bucket + Revenge  
  
Zechs: giggle giggle, evil giggle *puts bucket of Raspberry JellO above Duo's door, just enough so that it stays on until door is fully opened*  
  
Duo: *opens door*  
  
Bucket: Weee! *falls*  
  
Jello: *SPLAT!*  
  
Zechs: *extremely high-pitched giggling* MINE! MINE I SAY! REVENGE IS MINE!!!!! *evil high-pitched giggling*  
  
~~  
  
Occurance 007: Acid, anyone?  
  
Heero: WEEE! *skips in meadow of flowers*  
  
~~  
  
Occurance 8: Must... have... drugs...  
  
Trowa: *runs around giggling--yes, giggling* Mmm.... Speed good. *giggles more and runs into wall*  
  
~~  
  
Occurance 9: Meh.  
  
All Gundam Boys: *do the Ultra Relax Dance in unison... butt shaking and all*  
  
A/N: Don't -even- think about telling me I need to stop eating paint! Yes, I am quite not with it. Yes, I realize how OOC the characters are. Yes, I don't care. Yes, I like saying 'Yes.' and.... Maybe, I might update. . We'll see how many flames I get. 


End file.
